


Winterhawk Bingo Fills

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Boredom, Coffee, Cooking, End of the World, Fluff, Food, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quickies, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Stakeout, Star Gazing, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: A collection of short fills for the 2019/2020 Winterhawk Bingo
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	1. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** Black Coffee Only
> 
>  **Synopsis:** Clint is a coffee addict, lucky his boyfriend will feed his addiction.

The smell of the beans was bitter and acrid as he added them to the coffee pot. He made sure to add one spoon too many. Some people might argue that the first spoon of this overly bitter, burned coffee blend was too many, but Bucky had fallen for someone who was anything but a morning person and if the coffee wasn’t black, and vaguely tasting of dirt, it wouldn’t be good enough.

He closed up the machine and switched it on. There was a time that he was drawn to the same type of coffee. That shitty, sitting in a pot all day coffee, that way too hot to actually taste (which was good because if you could taste it, it was what he’d imagine licking the bottom of a shoe would taste like) was a cheap pick-me-up to get him through his paper run, school and then his job down at the docks. These days his metabolism meant caffeine did absolutely nothing for him, and with a sweet tooth on top of a lack of physiological reaction, he just didn’t see the point of punishing his mouth like that. When Bucky drank coffee it was the fancy kind, with flavors and art made out of the foam on top. He’d always get a pastry too and he’d only buy it at the really hipster places that he’d have expected to hate, but couldn’t fault their ability to draw out the complexity of a coffee bean.

That wasn’t Clint Barton though. Clint Barton had no taste for the complexity of coffee. He was a caffeine addict and if he could take it intravenously he would. Since he couldn’t, and since Bucky prided himself on being a good boyfriend to the best of his ability, he would take it black and strong.

Bucky started making pancakes. They were his specialty and he knew that once Clint had joined the land of the living he’d appreciate them. He threw on some bacon too, and as soon as the packet came out of the fridge both Alpine and Lucky started winding their way around his ankles. He gave them each a piece and went back to cooking.

He was just putting the fourth pancake on the plate when the bedroom door creaked open and Clint shuffled out. He was wearing gray sweatpants so low on his hips it looked like they might slip off if he moved too much and his hair poked out in every direction.

Bucky didn’t say anything. It was too early to say anything, and even though Clint’s hearing aids were in there was a strong chance he wouldn’t have turned them on yet. Instead, he grabbed a large mug and poured coffee into it, and put it on the counter where it sat steaming, waiting for its target.

Clint rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and yawned loudly before picking up the cup and taking a large gulp. He blinked a few times and a soft smile spread over his face before he flicked on his hearing-aids. “I love you.”

Bucky smiled and pushed a plate over to Clint. And just like that, it was totally worth the effort.


	2. Shoot the Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Synopsis:** While on a stakeout, Clint gets bored and wants to pass on a message of love to his boyfriend. When Bucky intentionally ignores him, Clint recruits someone else to pass on the message.
> 
>  **Square filled:** Peter Parker

“I’m sorry. You want me to do what?” Peter asked.

He sat perched on the corner of the building, balancing on his toes and surveying Clint with his head tilted. Clint kept his eyes on the ground. He’d been on surveillance for four hours. His legs were starting to ache and he’d moved well past ansty and into bored. Bucky was on the corner of the roof opposite. He hadn’t budged in hours and anytime Clint tried to engage him over comms he’d shut him down quickly. When Bucky was at work, he was at work and there was nothing that anyone else could do to break him out of it.

But Clint was capital-B Bored. He had been waiting for a signal for so long now, he’d started to wonder if Natasha had forgotten she was supposed to give it. And it wasn’t fair that Bucky was in his line of sight but he couldn’t go over and play with his hair or poke him. Or just generally annoy him.

But there was Peter. Peter had been allowed to zipline between the buildings because his spider-sense let him know when it was safe to move or not. So why not send the kid on an errand.

“Just go over and tell him you have a message from Clint and kiss his cheek. It can just be a peck. You don’t have to go overboard,” Clint said as he kept his eyes on Bucky.

“I’m not - why do you think I would do that?” Peter yelped. 

“Because you’re a good guy, Pete. And you believe in true love. And I love James Barnes,” Clint said, making sure that each word fell from his lips in full overdramatic fashion. “Come on. It’s just a peck on the cheek. You don’t even have to lift your mask.”

“Won’t Sargeant Barnes, you know… try to murder me?” Peter asked.

“Not if you say it was from me,” Clint assured him. “Besides, you and I both know that you are quicker, more agile, and stronger than Buck. So what the hell are you worried about?”

“If I do this,” Peter said, craning his neck to look over at Bucky. “And that’s a really big if. What exactly do I get out of it?”

“The warm feeling of helping a budding new romance blossom to its full potential?” Clint offered.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to be enough, Mr. Hawkeye, sir,” Peter said.

Clint snorted. “Just Clint is fine.”

“Still, I’m gonna need more than that.”

Clint looked around at the team below, each in their position and looking as bored, if not more than he felt. “When this is done I’ll bring you along to the after mission hang-out at the bar.” 

“I’m not old enough to go to a bar,” Peter argued.

“I’ll be the responsible adult who’s watching you.”

Peter huffed and rolled his shoulders. “You better.”

Clint couldn’t help the smirk that glued itself to his face as he watched Peter carefully move from building to building. When he reached Bucky, Bucky turned and scowled at him as Peter animatedly waves his arms around and then pointed over at Clint. When Bucky looked over at the archer, a look of flustered bewilderment on his face, Peter leaned in and kissed his cheek, backflipping away before Bucky even had a chance to react.

Clint broke down into laughter, covering his mouth with his arm to muffle it. That look was going to stay with him for weeks. But not as long as the one of resigned affection and annoyance Bucky was giving when Clint finally stopped laughing. Bucky waved to him and when Clint returned it, Bucky signed “I hate you’ at him. Clint grinned and signed ‘I love you’ back.


	3. Light Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Synopsis:** Bucky wakes Clint in the middle of the night and takes the reluctant and sleepy archer up onto the roof to show him a light show.
> 
>  **Square filled:** O5 Nerdy Bucky

Clint startled awake and nearly punched Bucky in the face as he flailed and tried to get into a defensive position. Bucky caught Clint’s wrist with his right hand and touched his cheek gently with his prosthetic. Clint relaxed at the feel of Bucky’s cool metal palm over his nighttime stubble and he slowly blinked his eyes, trying to figure out why his boyfriend had just shaken him awake when it was still dark out and there weren’t even any sounds of street traffic.

“Wha- what’s going on?” Clint mumbled.

Bucky pressed Clint’s hearing aids into his hand and Clint put them in, sitting up and looking around the room. “Did something happen? Is it Nat?”

The look on Bucky’s face told Clint he was overreacting, but there was still no logical answer to why he’d just been shaken awake.

“Nat’s fine,” Bucky said, gently. “At least, I assume. I haven’t heard from her.”

“Why are you waking me up then?” Clint whined. “I was dreaming about puppies.”

Bucky laughed and leaned down and kissed Clint’s forehead. “Well, if I’d known it was about puppies I would have left you alone.”

“Bucky!” Clint whined and flopped back down, pulling his pillow over his head. “What are you doing?”

Bucky lifted the pillow off Clint’s face and looked down into his eyes. “Come upstairs. There’s something I want you to see.”

Clint groaned and rolled reluctantly out of bed. He looked around for his sweatpants, finally finding them under the cat. He tried to pull them out without disturbing him but failed and Alpine gave him a death glare as he took up Clint’s spot on the bed.

“Hurry up, or we’re gonna miss it,” Bucky said, taking Clint’s hand and dragging him out of the room.

Lucky looked up as the two men passed through the room and as soon as the front door opened he scrambled after them as fast as his feet could carry him.

Clint let Bucky lead him upstairs, still not completely awake and entirely unsure of what the hell was going on.

When they stepped out onto the roof he was hit in the face with the cold night air and the smell of garbage wafting up from the street. Lucky ran past them and started frolicking around, much more excited at being up on the roof at two in the morning than Clint was.

Bucky led him to the deckchairs that the building’s residents had set up for things like cookouts. Bucky sat in one and pulled Clint down next to him so they were squished together awkwardly in the chair. Clint snuggled in against Bucky and closed his eyes again. “Coulda cuddled in bed, ya know?” He grumbled.

Bucky laughed softly, his chest rising and falling, making Clint’s head bob up and down. “Don’t fall back to sleep.”

Clint opened his eyes and looked up at Bucky. He was gazing in the sky, a faint smile turning the corners of his mouth up and his blue eyes glittering. “Don’t look at me either,” Bucky scolded. “Look at the sky.”

Clint looked up. The New York City sky was always pretty dark. Not like the Iowa night sky when he was a kid, that was just a blanket of stars. Light pollution mixed with regular pollution meant that only really the brightest of the stars and planets were visible. It wasn’t exactly spectacular to look at. “What am I looking at?”

“You’ll know when you see it,” Bucky whispered.

Clint watched the sky wondering what he was looking for. He didn’t think it was Carol. Maybe it was bats. Or Bucky had ordered some kind of middle of the night skywriter. A shooting star crossed the sky and Bucky pointed up at it. “There! Did you see?”

“What? How did you know that was going to happen?”

“Wait for it,” Bucky said, rubbing Clint’s hip.

Another shooting star crossed the sky. Followed by another and another. Until the sky was filled with them.

“What in the hell?” Clint said.

“Meteor shower,” Bucky explained. “I got an alert on my NASA app. Thought it would be cool to watch it.”

“It’s really cool,” Clint agreed. “Pretty too.”

Bucky hummed happily and continued gazing up at the sky. Clint relaxed against him. He still wasn’t quite sure about the early wake-up, but it was worth it to see the look of delight in Bucky’s eyes.


	4. Don't Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Synopsis:** It’s the end of the world and Clint and Bucky take a quick moment while they still have the chance.
> 
>  **Square filled:** _@winterhawkbingo_ N2 Quickies

The closet was cramped and cluttered and had a smell that was both musty and antiseptic all at once. Stronger still was the scent of Bucky’s skin as Clint kissed and bit at his throat. They were sweaty and frantic and all Clint wanted was to forget about all the shit that was happening on the other side of the door and take this moment like it might not be their last.

Bucky turned them and shoved Clint up against the door. His hand moved so roughly against Clint’s pants that Clint worried he was going to tear the crotch right out of them. Not that Clint could blame him. If Clint had been imbued with super-strength, Bucky’s clothes would already be in tatters. Fucking tactical armor was a pain in the ass with all its buckles and clips and zippers.

Bucky’s fingers were blessedly dexterous though and he jerked Clint’s pants first open and then down. Bucky’s hand wrapped around Clint’s already hard and aching cock and pumped it. His palm was warm and slightly sweaty and it contrasted against the cool press of his vibranium one on the back of Clint’s neck.

Clint groaned and finally got the last of Bucky leather buckles open. “Fuck, I wanna fuck you so bad, Buck.”

“I want that too,” Bucky rumbled, a slight growl to his deep and husky voice. “But we hardly came prepared.”

He pushed himself tighter against Clint and pressed their cocks together and began to stroke them in tandem. Clint moaned and let his head fall back against the door. He clung to Bucky, digging his fingers into the hard corded muscles in his back. “What if this is…”

“Don’t say it,” Bucky growled and dropped down to his knees. He nosed at Clint’s cock and flicked his tongue up the shaft, kitten licking under the head and along the slit. Clint’s scalp began to prickle, matching the buzz growing in his groin.

An alarm sounded outside and it was followed by footfall as a group of people ran past the door. Clint straightened up and tapped Bucky on the shoulder.

“Ignore it,” Bucky growled and dropped his head down, engulfing Clint’s cock in the wet warmth of his mouth in one go.

“Fuck…” Clint groaned and tangled his hands in Bucky’s long hair. He tugged on it making the super-soldier groan around Clint’s shaft. Clint sagged back against the door and relaxed as best he could. His fingers curled in Bucky’s hair and ran along his scalp. Bucky groaned and bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking over Clint’s cock. He was a man on a mission. They had a brief window before all hell broke loose and he was determined for them both to have something good to remember before the world ended.

Whether it was just the frantic and heavy pace Bucky was setting, the way he massaged Clint’s balls and teased his fingers over his asshole, or just the whole sordid situation, Clint wasn’t sure. All he knew was he was falling apart quickly. His cock throbbed and leaked over Bucky’s tongue. His balls tightened and it felt like a ball of hot lead was rapidly sinking down from his gut.

“Fuck, Bucky. I’m gonna come,” he moaned breathlessly. That only served to spur Bucky on. He sucked harder and deep throated him, gagging but holding himself flush against Clint’s skin. Clint gasped and his cock jumped and pulsed as he released in hot waves down Bucky’s throat.

Bucky moaned, drinking down all that Clint provided, continuing to suck on the blond’s softening cock. As Clint’s senses returned he pulled Bucky to his feet and kissed him desperately. He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock and jerked it, knowing only one thing, before he went out there and fought, he wanted to have the taste of his lover’s seed on his tongue.

“On your knees,” Bucky growled and Clint dropped to them immediately, offering his mouth up to the brunet. Bucky pushed his cock deep into Clint’s mouth and began to thrust. Clint submitted to him, moaning as Bucky’s fingers tangled in his hair and kept him still. Bracing his hands on the thick muscles of Bucky’s thighs to stop himself from falling. He relaxed his throat and curled his tongue. Bucky let go, fucking his throat with abandon, moving closer and closer to his release.

Clint gagged and moaned and his fingers dug into Bucky’s thighs as the super soldier’s precum leaked over his tongue. With a hard snap of his hips, Bucky thrust his cock down Clint’s throat and came. Clint choked and pulled back as Bucky released copious amounts of salty fluid into Clint’s mouth. He swallowed what he could though some spilled over his lips.

There was an explosion outside that rattled the building. “Fuck,” Bucky gasped, pulling back and fastening his pants. Clint scrambled to his feet and started to redress.

“Do you think that…”

“Don’t say it,” Bucky interrupted him.

“Bucky… Buck… this is bad. I - l-”

Bucky crashed his mouth into Clint’s and kissed him desperately pulling Clint into his arms and holding him as their lips moved together. He pulled back slowly and looked deep into his eyes. “Don’t you say it,” he whispered. “You’re gonna be able to tell me everything when it’s over.”

Clint nodded and grabbed his bow and quiver. Bucky picked up his guns and pecked Clint’s lips before throwing the door open. “Stay safe, see you in a bit,” Bucky said.

“You too,” Clint said and they ran in opposite directions.

“Wipe your mouth!” Bucky yelled.

Clint chuckled and did as he was told as the two of them dived into the end of the world.


	5. With a Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky just want to make out in private but there are very few private places at charity galas. Thankfully they do have a friend who can help with that.
> 
>  **Square Filled:** _@winterhawkbingo_ G5 Groot

Clint dragged Bucky behind him. Not unwillingly. But Clint was getting antsy and Bucky did so like to make things that little bit more difficult for him. Not that he needed to try to make things more difficult. Every time Clint managed to pull Bucky’s lips to his, someone would walk in on them and tell them to get a room.

God, what Clint would give for a room at this stupid event. He could take off this monkey suit and relax. He’d definitely at least be deep in the middle of the hot and heavy make-out session he’d been trying to initiate for what felt like at least forty minutes now. He might even be at the point where he was blowing him, and god if Clint didn’t love how Bucky looked while looking up at him while Clint was kneeling in front of him with his dick in his mouth.

Unfortunately, this was more a place of corridors and open spaces and all of them were occupied.

Clint pulled Bucky around a corner and shoved him up against the wall, his lips crashed into the brunet’s as Clint’s hands tangled in his long hair. No sooner had he coaxed Bucky’s lips apart when Steve came around the corner.

“Seriously?” Steve said, folding his large arms over his chest and giving him his perfected disappointed father look.

“Oh my god!” Clint groaned leaning against Bucky.

“This is an important gala. You can’t even keep it in your pants for a few hours?” Steve scolded. He walked past them leaving them alone again.

“Yeah, Clint,” Bucky teased when Steve had gone around the corner. “Can’t you keep it in your pants?”

“With you?” Clint hummed nuzzling into Bucky’s neck. “Nope.”

Bucky grabbed Clint’s hand and dragged him through the gala. “I’ve got an idea, come on.”

Clint wasn’t sure what was happening. Bucky was leading him back into where the people were grouped together more. He got to a large group where there was a thick throng of people all talking. Groot and Rocket were in the middle looking bored and Rocket seemed pretty close to blowing something up just to see everyone’s reaction.

“Stay here,” Bucky said. Clint waited as Bucky went over to Groot. There was a lot of talking and pointing by Bucky, while Groot nodded and repeated the phrase ‘I am Groot’ again and again.

The two moved toward Clint and when they reached him, Bucky took his hand without a word and led him back away from the crowd. When they reached a quiet place Bucky stopped and looked at Groot. “Here looks good.”

“I am Groot,” Groot replied with a nod.

Clint looked between the two of them confused. Groot extended his long spindly hands and before Clint’s eyes, they began to grow, pushing into the tiled ground and growing upwards. It wasn’t haphazard though. Groot’s new growth looked like a sculpture to match the others through the building. Only it was bigger and a little wilder. When it was done it formed a decorative screen with knotwork and figures oven into it.

“That’s perfect,” Bucky said, admiring the alien artwork. “Thank you.”

“I am Groot,” Groot replied with a nod and headed back to the party.

Bucky smirked at Clint and pulled him behind the new natural barrier. “Now, where were we?” He teased and pulled Clint into a deep kiss.


	6. Her Idiot Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gets a little bit sick of watching her idiot best friends pinging for each other.
> 
>  **Square filled:** _@winterhawkbingo_ \- G2 Mutual pining

The two great loves of Natasha Romanoff’s life sat at opposite ends of the room as she relaxed on the recliner nursing her morning coffee. They would each take turns sneaking looks at each other while they pretended to be interested in whatever apps they had open on their Stark Pads. Natasha had never really thought she has a type before but sitting here watching the two of them she went back over other people she’d really properly fallen for and it only took adding Matt Murdock to the list for her to realize it was complete disasters.

Of course, she’d known about Clint’s crush on James first. Even if he hadn’t come running straight to her to lament at how there was no way James Buchanan Barnes could ever love someone like him as soon as he’d figured out how cute Bucky looked with his hair pulled back - she had always been able to read Clint.

Not that she’d really thought a lot about it. Clint was a master of pining and she’d known about his pansexuality within a few weeks of meeting him. He had two natural states, sleeping with the people that let him and pining after the ones that wouldn’t. She figured eventually his attention would be attracted to someone else and she wouldn’t have to hear about how much he wanted to be the one to wash Bucky’s hair.

James, she hadn’t worked out until recently. He was much better at hiding how he felt. That was HYDRA and the Red Room’s doing. Displaying emotion got you into trouble so you quickly learned how not to do it. Besides she’s actually been fairly certain James was straight. Steve had told her he’d been quite the lady’s man when they were both younger. She had no reason to believe any different. Since she’d known James there had been exactly one person he’d ever had either a romantic or sexual relationship with and that was her.

Which was why it took her a little while to realize that it was Clint that James kept stealing looks at when they were in the room together. Or that the reason why James became extra surly and uncommunicative when Clint spoke to him wasn’t because Clint annoyed him, it was because he was annoyed at his own feelings toward Clint.

So now here she was, sitting between them, watching the dance of oblivious idiots happening live and in real-time and all she could think was how long should she let them go on before she told them that their feelings were reciprocated. Because it was fun watching them blunder around completely unaware but damn it all if she didn’t also want them to be happy.

She drained her cup and got up, taking it to the kitchen. She placed it in the dishwasher and washed her hands. “Alright, boys, I’m going to the gym,” she said.

“Bye, Nat,” Clint said brightly.

“See ya ‘round, Tasha,” Bucky added.

“Oh, by the way, James,” she said pausing at the door. “Clint has an absolutely enormous crush on you.”

“Nat!” Clint yelped while Bucky stared at him open-mouthed. She smirked and headed through the door and hoped her two disaster exes could figure it out from there.


End file.
